


back alley baking

by serenelapins



Series: slice o' sora [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, Leather gloves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelapins/pseuds/serenelapins
Summary: A quick snack to whet the appetite.
Relationships: Sora/Yozora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: slice o' sora [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964374
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	back alley baking

Sora squirmed against the brick wall. “S-Someone could see us.”

Yozora raised an eyebrow, giving him a look. “And? This—” he tugged his fist, Sora gasping loudly “—is a much more pressing matter.”

Sora breathed heavily, glancing down at where Yozora’s fist currently encircled both their cocks. Being held side-by-side, it wasn’t all that hard to see the stark difference between them. His cock was definitely on the smaller side—“cute” as Yozora called it—while Yozora’s cock was long and thick. Sora gave it another glance.

It looked heavy. Sora swallowed. He swore he just saw it throb, veins bulging out prominently.

“I-I thought you said you were—” Sora inhaled sharply, rolling his hips as Yozora gave another quick tug, pumping them. The leather gloves definitely made a difference. “W-Were hung— _ah!_

Yozora relaxed his grip, alleviating the mind-numbing pressure. He shifted his hand, thumb brushing over the head of Sora’s cock. His nail lightly prodded at the weeping slit, Sora’s nails digging into the bricks behind him, trying to ground himself.

_It’s too much—!_

“I’m eating now,” Yozora said quietly, lips hot on his ear. Sora shivered, feeling the way the man lightly mouthed along the sensitive skin of his ear. He could hear Yozora’s labored breaths, and something about it made Sora feel an intense heat curl in his gut. 

He shut his eyes tightly, rocking into Yozora’s fist and panting softly. Every slide of Yozora’s gloved hand around their cocks made his ears burn, embarrassment and excitement all rolled into one inside his chest.

Anyone could pass by the alley at any given moment. Anyone could stop at the entrance and notice that Yozora was a little too hunched over by the wall, notice the torn pants laying nearby, notice his desperate gasps—

“You’re enjoying this,” Yozora stated, pulling back slightly to give Sora a once over. He slowed his pumping, dragging his hand up and down lazily. “It’s funny. I’d almost think your heart was in your dick.”

Sora smacked his shoulder lightly. “L-Least, I have a heart!” He turned his head. “Bet yours doesn’t have anything in it!”

Yozora raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Is that a challenge,” he leaned down, holding Sora’s chin up tightly. _“Sora?”_

It would have been a lie to say that Sora didn’t get a bit excited to see the way Yozora’s eyes darkened. The man never really could pass up a challenge. 

“I dunno,” Sora reached forward to lightly palm at Yozora’s cock, delighting in how the man’s face twitched for a brief second, cock hot against his hand. _“Is it?”_

The next second found Sora with a face full of cock, the pebbled alley path hard on his knees. He looked up, realizing the full extent of Yozora’s height—even more so his cock, which pulsed with desire upon closer inspection.

“It seems I haven’t been feeding you well, Sora,” Yozora stated, towering over him. “Otherwise, you’d be using your brain to think a little more.”

Sora trembled, heat coiled tightly in his stomach.

Yozora gripped his cock, giving it a slow and tight pump, the head glistening. Sora stared, transfixed, his hips rocking up to chase that sweet sensation once more. Yozora noticed and smirked.

_Bastard._

“There, there,” he whispered, pressing the wet head against Sora’s lips. 

He pushed in, Sora trying desperately to adjust to the size quickly. Yozora’s other hand held the back of his neck, continuing to guide the rest of his cock in. Sora’s mouth ached, his face snug against Yozora’s groin.

The cock throbbed in his throat, and Sora stared up at Yozora with watery eyes. His vision was spotting black dots, the cock heavy on his tongue. His cock twitched, Sora reaching up to grasp Yozora’s belt loops.

“See?” Yozora dragged his cock out slowly, easing the pressure in Sora’s throat. “It’s beating _just_ for you.”

Sora nodded the best he could, sucking on the head. The bitter taste rolled down his throat, and Sora couldn’t help but moan, thrusting his hips up into empty air.

Yozora brushed back his bangs, cupping his face. “Don’t worry, Sora,” he panted out, pushing back in, filling his mouth once more, “It’ll get sweeter soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> sora then complains he's still hungry, giving yozora a complex about the nutritional value of his body
> 
> what did you expect yozora, y'all are right outside little chef's restaurant and your dick simply can't compare :/
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
